The Horsemen
by Glamourcat
Summary: Z/G Pairing: A sequel to “My Humans” this story picks up about a month or so after the last one ended. Zel and Gourry travel with their dragat son Zelwingy to the Temple of Horses, only to discover something dangerous awaiting those who enter the Temp


Title: The Horsemen  
  
Author: Glamourcat  
  
E-mail: Glamourcat@lycos.com  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Warnings: Like the last one PG-13 with of course, mild Lina bashing and a Zel/Gourry pairing (duh!)  
  
Disclaimer: The Slayers characters aren't mine. They belong to Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi, Kadokawa Shoten, TV TOKYO, SOFTX and Marubeni and if they don't want to share that's just too bad. I'm sure their mothers taught them better. The race of Dragats, including Zelwingy and his Purrmommy are mine as are the Dragon-Blooded People.  
  
Summary: A sequel to "My Humans" this story picks up about a month or so after the last one ended. Zel and Gourry travel with their dragat son Zelwingy to the Temple of Horses, only to discover something dangerous awaiting those who enter the Temple.  
  
Distribution: Whoever wants it just has to ask me first.  
  
Notes: Much thanks to Dianyx chan for giving me over 500 screen-caps of Gourry to play with. That didn't sound right somehow. Anyway, while the last story was very humorous, this one swung the opposite way all on its own and wound up serious somehow. I hope you enjoy, and send feedback as always.  
  
  
  
Zelgadis stretched and sighed. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned back against the tree he was sitting under and looked up at the branches above him, studying the beams of light that shone through. He yawned lazily. Gourry and Zelwingy had been gone for an hour now. He might actually have some time to get some sleep before the duo came back.  
  
He yawned again and closed his eyes, dozing lightly. The edge of his senses detected a faint rustling if the bushes around him, but he ignored it in favor of his nap.  
  
"Hey Zelgadis!" a loud bright voice spoke right in his ear, scaring the pants off the mystic.  
  
"ACK!" Zel's eyes flew open and he jumped as a pair of blue eyes came into view no more then two inches away from his face. He recoiled in surprise and got his wirehair stuck in the wood of the tree.  
  
"Damnit Gourry! I wish you'd stop doing that!" Zel pulled at his hair, trying to free himself from the bark. "Give me a hand here?"  
  
"Um.NO." Gourry sat back and crossed his arms. "I think you look much better this way. Flushed, angry, and."  
  
The swordsman got as close to an evil grin as he could manage on his face, "completely helpless and at my mercy."  
  
Zelgadis didn't know whether to strangle him or jump for joy that they finally had a moment alone away from their newly adopted son. Speaking of which, "Gourry? Where's Zelwingy?"  
  
"Oh, we were playing hide and seek. I doubled back on my own trail so many times that it'll take him hours to find the right path." Gourry said, waving a hand in a dismissal. "So that means we shouldn't be disturbed at all. A few hours should be enough time to get you unstuck from that tree."  
  
The swordsman had lowered his voice as he spoke and started to lean over his lover moving in for a kiss. Zelgadis raised his chin (as much as he could seeing as how the back of his head was embedded in the tree) to receive the kiss.  
  
~FOUND YOU! ~ A bright cheery almost nauseatingly bouncy voice broadcast its way into their minds.  
  
Zelwingy, the three-month-old dragat kitten half-leapt, half-flew into the small clearing Zel and Gourry were in. Landing on the back of Gourry's head the kitten shouted, ~TAG! MOMMY'S IT! ~  
  
Zelwingy rebounded off Gourry's skull and hit the side of the tree running straight up it to a branch about twelve feet above the two men.  
  
"OW!" Gourry, being pushed by four pound of hyperactive dragat missed planting the kiss on Zel's mouth and slammed his forehead into Zel's nose.  
  
"Oof!" Zel cried. "That hurt!"  
  
"Hurt you? You've got stone skin!" Gourry cried, leaning back and rubbing his head. "I'm gonna bruise there!"  
  
"Well, thanks to your 'love-tap' I'm stuck in this tree farther then I was before-please, just help me get unstuck!" Zelgadis pleaded.  
  
~Daddy's stuck? ~ The kitten looked down on the people he considered his new parents.  
  
Zel sighed as Gourry braced one foot on the trunk of the tree and took Zel's hands. "Yes, Daddy's stuck. On the count of three Gourry."  
  
"Right." The blond nodded.  
  
"One. Two. Three!" Zel counted off and on three Gourry pulled backwards, freeing Zelgadis' hair from the trunk.  
  
The two toppled over, this time with Zelgadis landing on Gourry and bumping his forehead on the larger man's chin.  
  
"Ow!" Gourry rubbed his chin, "Now I'm gonna bruise there too!"  
  
"Well, look at it this way. Better your face then other vital areas." Zel said, teasing.  
  
"True." Gourry was amiable to the statement.  
  
~Now that Daddy's unstuck, can Mommy be IT again? ~ Zelwingy asked, still surveying from his perch.  
  
"We're not going to get a minute of peace until he's worn out and asleep." Gourry whispered into his mate's ear.  
  
"Worse then a human baby." Zel whispered back as he disentangled himself from Gourry to sit next to him. Looking up at his erstwhile son he said, "Well, it looks like Mommy tagged me-twice." He gave Gourry a rueful grin. "So I guess I'm it now."  
  
~Daddy's IT! Daddy's IT! I'll go hide! ~ Zelwingy bounced on his branch, shaking all the leaves off it.  
  
Zelgadis and Gourry both sucked in their breath momentarily scared he might fall before remembering that the dragon/cat half-breed could fly.  
  
Zelwingy scrambled down the tree trunk as if he was part squirrel rather then cat and dragon. Hoping to the forest floor he trotted up to his "father."  
  
~How long will you count? ~ The toddler asked earnestly.  
  
"Um, how about to 100? Is that enough time to hide?" Zelgadis said, smiling at the gray and white longhaired kitten.  
  
~Yes! I'll hide really good! I.~ Zelwingy paused in his prattle and swiveled his ears back and forth, trying to orientate on something. Finally both ears decided what he was listening for was coming from the right of him and his parents. Turning his head in that direction his eyes widened.  
  
~Unky Xelly! ~ The kitten cried out happily and took a flying leap into the air at- nothing?  
  
"Unky Xelly?" Gourry and Zelgadis repeated, looking at each other and then their ward leaping straight into an open patch of.Mazoku?  
  
"Xelloss?!" Zelgadis almost had a heart attack as the Mazoku materialized before them and received the happy dragat in his arms.  
  
The Mazoku hugged the kitten, which happily licked his face and was purring at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Well, hello there you two. I was hoping I'd catch up to you before Lina and Amelia did." Xelloss said to the human members of this odd group. Looking at Zelwingy he asked, "I didn't expect you to be sensitive to dimensional shifts until you were much older! You're developing well in your powers. How have they been treating you while I was gone?"  
  
~Love them! Good food, good games, good ear scratches. ~ Zelwingy said. ~I'll stay. ~  
  
"Glad to hear that! I was hoping you wouldn't want to go home to your Purrmommy after you'd spent some time in this dimension." Xelloss said, beaming.  
  
"Okay, Xelloss what's this all about?" Zelgadis and Gourry stood.  
  
"And give him back!" Gourry snatched the dragat back from the crook of Xelloss' arm and cuddled him close, counting the cat's toes and whiskers as if the Mazoku had done something to them.  
  
"What? Such distrust coming from the man who should be grateful that I provided you with a loving family?" Xelloss smiled. "Oh well, it doesn't really matter anyway. I'll make this brief, brother dear."  
  
Xelloss opened one eye and stared at Zelgadis, grinning evilly at the mystic's reaction to being called a Mazoku's brother. "I have access to certain information that I'm not allowed to tell you. But certain events have been set in motion to happen that quite frankly, shouldn't. And for once, it's not just beneficial to the Monster Race that these events be stopped. Humans and most of the known world will reap the rewards as well."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Gourry said, having satisfied himself that his little boy was perfectly fine. "What kind of rewards could possibly be good for humans if the Monsters are involved?"  
  
"You like being human don't you, Gourry?" Xelloss asked. "Well, from what I understand most humans do and if these certain events aren't stopped then the whole human race could die. That just doesn't suit my superior's plans right now."  
  
"It's so nice to know that we mere mortals live by the good grace of you Monsters." Zelgadis said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, it is, isn't it." Xelloss smiled taking Zel's words as a compliment. "Now, whatever you do you can't allow Lina to get to the Temple of Horses first. You are still headed there I'm assuming? You've taken so many detours and hmmm.breaks that I was beginning to wonder."  
  
Zel and Gourry blushed at the Mazoku's tone. Zel recovered first.  
  
"Of course we're headed there. But what I don't get is what's in it for you? Why are you helping us and why do you know so much about Zelwingy?"  
  
"My motives? Those are the same as my superiors. And those, are a secret!" Xelloss said slyly. "And as for little Zelwingy, the Spooker- Bane, who do you think put him under that bush for Gourry to find?"  
  
"You took him from his mother and left him there!" Gourry was shocked. Murder he could believe the Mazoku capable off, world domination surely, mass genocide without a doubt-but abandoning small little kitties? Unthinkable!  
  
Zelwingy purred louder, sensing the stress in everyone but not quite understanding it.  
  
~Unky Xelly didn't take! ~ Zelwingy was distressed himself. He squirmed out of Gourry's arms and launched himself in the air. Landing on Xelloss shoulder he chewed on the ends of the Monster's purple hair.  
  
~We should really train him out of that hair-chewing thing, ~ Zel thought idly to himself.  
  
"What do you mean Unky.I mean Xelloss didn't take you?" Gourry asked, confused.  
  
~He talked to Purrmommy. She asked us, my sibs and I, if we wanted to go. ~ Zelwingy sat up straight, unfurling his wings for balance, and wrapped his tail proudly around his ankles. ~I'm the bravest. I said I'd go to the other world and have a new mommy and daddy and help them save the world and stuff!~  
  
"Why didn't you tell us any of this before?" Zelgadis was on the verge of pulling his hair out!  
  
~I didn't know you'd WANT to know. ~ The little cat was baffled.  
  
"It's not your fault, Spooker-Bane." Xelloss scratched Zelwingy behind his ears. "Well, I just came by to make sure that you WERE actually going to the Temple of Horses and to check up on this little fellow. His Purrmommy is a most insistent lady."  
  
He handed the kit back to Gourry patting the toddler on the head, as just for the heck of it, he patted Gourry on the head too. "Take good care of my adopted nephew brother-in-law. And as for you my dear brother, just make sure that Lina doesn't get to the Temple first."  
  
With that last warning the Mazoku vanished.  
  
"I hate it when he does that." Gourry said. "He didn't tell us ANYTHING important!"  
  
Zelgadis sighed, "I suppose this means we ought to waste no more time getting to the Temple. I hate feeling like I'm following Xelloss' orders but I'm curious to know why he wants us there before Lina."  
  
"Do you know why?" Zelgadis asked the Dragat.  
  
~Unky Xelly is silly. ~ Was the only answer he could get out of the little creature.  
  
The walk to the Temple had been a long one, taking them almost another week of travel, in addition to the month they'd been on the road after the burning of Lina and Amelia. Zel smiled softly to himself as he pictured Zelwingy breathing fire down on Amelia and Lina. That HAD been fun.  
  
"Look! There it is!" Gourry pointed.  
  
Zel looked up only to have his view momentarily blocked by a flurry of red wings and gray and white body. His line of sight cleared as Zelwingy climbed into the air above them to circle in excited loops.  
  
They'd been approaching this mountain range for what seemed like forever. Zel was beginning to think that they'd never reach the foothills or the temple carved right out of the mountainside. As the forest faded and gave way to piles of rocks and foothills Zel wondered why no one had ever bothered to try and open the temple before. It's always been here. The legends were so well known that he didn't even have to explain them to Gourry. Everyone knows about it but no ones ever been inside.  
  
Supposedly, the greatest horses of all time had been stabled there. The magic of these horses was supposed to grant you your fondest wish.  
  
"Why is it untouched?" Zelgadis wondered out loud. "Other places far more remote then this have been desecrated by grave robbers and treasure seekers. So why has this place been left alone?"  
  
"I think it has something to do with those guardian statues." Gourry said, pointing.  
  
On either side of the entranceway to the two-story mausoleum looking temple were larger than life sized statues of a "reaper" figure. They held their blades over the doorway and pointed back out into the forest with bony stone-carved hands.  
  
"Those are creepy!" Gourry said.  
  
Zelwingy had landed on top of the shoulder of the statue on the left. Something bright glinted on his chest.  
  
~The key! That's right! The temple couldn't be opened because of the missing key. It must be be-spelled. ~ Zelgadis had a brilliant flash of insight when he saw the crystal that Zelwingy had stolen from Amelia during the burning. Zel allowed himself another big smile for that memory and then focused back on the matter at hand.  
  
"Zelwingy! Why don't you come down!" Zel called up.  
  
~Kay! ~ The cat sent back, falling into flight and spiraling lazily downwards. He landed on Zel's head, balancing himself carefully on the sharp wirehair. ~Want the key? ~  
  
"Yes, I'd like the key."  
  
"AND SO WOULD I!" A familiar demanding voice shouted, echoes dropping small showers of pebbles down the side of the cliff face.  
  
"Lina!" Gourry gasped as he turned from the morbid sight of the statues to view the newcomer.  
  
"That's right! It is I, Lina Inverse, sorceress extreme, the deadly fire that burns."  
  
"OH SHUT-UP!" The men chorused. Zelwingy yowled in agreement.  
  
"Miss L.Leh.Miss Lina!" Amelia ran up, half collapsing, out of breath. "There you are Miss Lina."  
  
"I've been looking everywhere for.AH!" Amelia pulled back in horror. "They still have that awful little beast!"  
  
She was pointing at the Dragat sitting on top of Zel's head. "You didn't say they'd still have it with them!"  
  
"It is NOT an it. It is a him, his name is Zelwingy and he's my son!" Gourry yelled.  
  
"Your son? HA!" Lina laughed, "You jellyfish brain!"  
  
"Will you stop calling him that!" Zelgadis demanded. "He's a lot smarter and three times as sensitive then you've ever given him credit for!"  
  
The Dragat for his part flapped his wings and started circling overhead, and evil glint in his yellow eyes that made Amelia hide behind Lina.  
  
"OH GOOD!" A tired but still somehow irritatingly happy voice sounded from above the whole scene. Everyone present craned his or her necks looking up.  
  
Zelwingy saw who it was, gave a happy chirp flying to Xelloss' shoulder and planting himself there.  
  
"Look! It's Unky Xelly. I mean, Xelloss!" Gourry exclaimed.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you got here first." The Mazoku said to Gourry and Zel as he floated downward to land next to the mystic. "You have no idea what kind of trouble I had delaying these two!"  
  
"Delaying us?" Lina roared. "You said that was a shortcut! Oooo, Xelloss, just wait till I get my hands on you."  
  
"That's something I'm sure will not happen this time. It was necessary to delay you." Xelloss shook an admonishing finger at the two girls. "Gourry and Zelgadis had to get here first."  
  
"Why? That's the one thing I just don't get." Gourry asked.  
  
"That. Is. A. Secret." Xelloss popped back out, leaving a startled Zelwingy flapping in mid-air.  
  
"The key!" Lina saw the crystal hanging around the little cat's neck. Casting a quick summoning spell she pulled the crystal off Zelwingy and floated it right to her hand.  
  
~HEY! THAT'S MY DADDY'S!" ~ Zelwingy shouted.  
  
Lina blinked. "Who said that?"  
  
"My son, the Dragat you tried to sell!" Zelgadis sneered at Lina. "You know, for someone who supposedly knew all about Dragats and their value, I can't believe you didn't know they can talk telepathically. Tsk, Tsk. I'm surprised, this coming from the great Lina Inverse."  
  
"Wait a minute." A light bulb went on over Amelia's head. "If Gourry called Zelwingy his son, and Zelgadis called Zelwingy his son too, and Zelwingy called Zelgadis his father that makes Gourry his mother which makes Gourry and Zelgadis."  
  
She grew pale and slightly horrified.  
  
"As close to happily married as we can get!" The two men threw their arms over each other's shoulders and gave the V for victory sign with their free hands.  
  
Amelia looked at Zelgadis' happy face and his arm around Gourry. Years of happy dreams suddenly shattered. The Princess fainted.  
  
"Humph, I should have known something was funny about you two. Especially when Gourry never made a pass at me all those times we traveled together alone." Lina tossed her hair back, not as concerned about the revelation as Amelia apparently was.  
  
"Actually, with breasts as small as yours, a mouth as big as yours, and an ego bigger then the sky itself as a traveling companion, even if I hadn't liked guys before that you definitely would have made me switch." Gourry ticked off Lina's shortcomings on his fingers.  
  
Lina growled, "All right! That's it! Stand aside, I'm going into that Temple and I'm going to claim that magical treasure for myself!"  
  
"Oh no you're not! You're going to give back the crystal key that you stole from my boy!" Zelgadis drew his sword as Gourry did likewise.  
  
"Yeah! What he said." Gourry affirmed.  
  
"Oh right, like the two of you could ever challenge me." Lina scoffed at them.  
  
She'd been ignoring Zelwingy, not even counting the little cat as part of the battle. Amelia was still passed out useless.  
  
The Dragat had circled around to the back of Lina while Zelgadis and Gourry held the path to the door of the Temple of Horses. Using his dragon magic he doubled his size and wingspan, inhaling to breathe a stream of fire down on the Dragon-Spooker.  
  
"ASTRAL-VINE!" His Daddy, Zelgadis, was casting a spell to fight the fire haired lady that he didn't like. Zelwingy was going to help.  
  
Before he could dive on the attack Lina and Zelgadis cast ray-wing spells and were flying, battling in mid-air. Moving too fast for the poor little cat to keep track of. He couldn't breathe his fire if he couldn't be sure of hitting the Dragon-Spooker! He flapped helplessly in the air, waiting for something to happen.  
  
Something happened in the form of Amelia, scorned princess of Seyruun.  
  
Gourry hadn't been paying attention to the unconscious Amelia, eyes cast to the sky, trying to make out what was happening to his beloved when a small white clad form jumped on his back and started to hit him over the head.  
  
"Take that! And That!" Amelia cried in fury, "That's for the children we were supposed to name after my father! And that's for getting him to like you better! And that's for getting him to kiss you first!"  
  
Gourry danced around, trying to swat the little irritating fly on his back, "Whoa! Hey Amelia, get your facts straight. He never knew about any of these plans of yours, he's NEVER liked you, and we've done a good deal more then just kiss!"  
  
Amelia paused in her pummeling for a moment, blinked, then started hitting Gourry again, bawling this time.  
  
That was something Zelwingy could do something about.  
  
He dove on the girl and sunk his claws into her shoulders, raking them across her back. Climbing into the air he saw his attack had the desired effect. The Weakling One had let go of his Mommy and had fallen flat on her face. The Dragat grinned, banked, and dove, this time breathing a steady stream of fire.  
  
"OH NO! Not again! Not meeeeeee." Gourry couldn't hear her after a while and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why Amelia was still running through the forest when Zelwingy's fire hadn't even touched her.  
  
~Mommy okay? ~ Zelwingy asked, landing in Gourry's outstretched hands.  
  
"I'm all right. That was a very brave thing you did." He hugged the dragat.  
  
~I'm the bravest of my litter-sibs, Purrmommy always said so. ~  
  
"Did you see where Lina and Zel went?" Gourry asked.  
  
~No.~ Zelwingy put his ears back in visible distress. ~I can't fly that fast yet. I lost track of them.~  
  
"I hope they're okay." Gourry said, cradling the kitten in his arms. He turned to the Temple's doors. "All this for a treasure Lina thinks is in there and a cure Zel doesn't really need. What's so special about this place anyway? Why'd Xelloss put us in place as its guard? I know that's what he must have been doing. But I don't get what's so important."  
  
His hands traced the runes carved into the stone doors. There was a small triangle of stone chipped out.  
  
~Key goes there. ~ Zelwingy supposed.  
  
"Yeah, I wish I could read this. I wish Zel were here, then I wouldn't have to!" Gourry said.  
  
Zelwingy scrunched up his nose and stared at the runes, ~Here lies the Horsemen who, something something, death, something something, all life shall pass at the hands of those who enter here. ~  
  
"You can read it!" Gourry exclaimed looking down at his boy.  
  
~Some. Not all. Don't read real good yet. Purrmommy was just starting to teach my sibs and me when Unky Xelly asked her for me. ~  
  
"Could your Purrmommy read the whole thing?" Gourry asked, excitedly.  
  
The yellow eyes brightened, ~Purrmommy could! She reads good, and flies fast. Purrmommy could help Daddy! ~  
  
"An excellent idea. And isn't it fortuitous that I brought her with me since she wanted to check on her oldest cub." Xelloss piped up.  
  
~Unky Xelly! You snuck up on me that time! ~ Zelwingy wriggled out of Gourry's arms until he was perched on his shoulder.  
  
"That's because I wanted to surprise you." He pulled his cape back with a flourish and revealed a tiger sized cat with a tan body, seal colored Siamese markings, and deep navy blue wings.  
  
"Wow. That's you're Purrmommy?" Gourry pointed.  
  
~Yes! Purrmommy, this is regular Mommy. Regular Mommy, this is Purrmommy. Regular Daddy is out fighting the lady I'm a bane to. ~ Zelwingy hopped back and forth on his front paws as he introduced his foster parent to his birth mother.  
  
~I am glad to see my son in such high spirits. I admit to having misgivings in allowing our cousin take him into this dimension before his adulthood. ~ The giant Siamese marked Dragat spoke, her voice low and rolling, like thunder.  
  
Lightning flashed in the sky, reminding them all of the fight raging on above them.  
  
"Oh dear, I take it they're still at it." Xelloss said, looking up and shadowing his face with one hand.  
  
~I'm too little to help this time. ~ Zelwingy moaned. Gourry placed a comforting hand on the kitten's back.  
  
~You may yet be, my child. But I most certainly am not. ~ The elder dragat threw back her head and roared. The force of the sound shaking the mountains themselves, Gourry heard rockslides happening to either side of the Temple.  
  
~I am Amayanice, the Night-Bringer, favored of NYX the Goddess of the night~ the great Dragat shouted. ~By the powers granted me, my kith and kin I call forth the darkness and the rain to drive down those enemies once friends! ~  
  
Amayanice roared again and leapt into the sky, wings popping open with an audible snap.  
  
Gourry couldn't see a thing. After Amayanice chanted her spell the land around them fell dark.  
  
Lina gauged just how much closer she had to let Zelgadis get before she could try another freeze arrow. She couldn't use a big spell, or she'd destroy the Temple she was trying to get into. She really didn't want to hurt Zel either, but he was being so stubborn about allowing her access to her hard-earned treasure!  
  
Zel closed in on her, an energy ball glowing in his hands when suddenly someone turned out the lights.  
  
"Huh?" Zelgadis halted his attack, unsure of what was going on. Was this a trick of Lina's?  
  
"Okay Zel! What gives? Why'd you turn off the sun?" Lina shouted at him through the darkness.  
  
So she wasn't responsible. Then who was?  
  
~Lina Inverse, you have caused my child enough grief today. He worries for his adopted parent and doubts that he is worthy of the heart- name I gave him. ~ The voice came from all around them. Low, rolling, almost seductive. ~I will have no more of this nonsense. You behave no better then a posturing cub. ~  
  
The blackness lifted and barely two paces before Lina's nose hovered a tan body with seal points and dark navy wings.  
  
"Ah! Who are you?" Lina cried, floating backwards from the giant cat.  
  
~I am the Night-Bringer. My child's need called me to this world. Land Lina Inverse, and be humble before my teaching. ~ Amayanice said in a tone that brokered no defiance.  
  
Meekly, Lina floated downward in a daze.  
  
The female Dragat turned on wingtip and confronted Zelgadis. She stared at him for the longest heartbeat of Zel's life and finally said, ~You will do. ~  
  
She spiraled downward; back winged, and landed knowing that Zel followed right behind her.  
  
"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Lina demanded. "I'm completely confused!"  
  
~Patience, is not one of your virtues is it? Son, you may teach her some. ~ Amayanice said, marching past Gourry, Xelloss, Zelgadis, and Zelwingy. She turned and sat before the stone doors, wings mantled.  
  
~That I can do! It was fun! ~ Zelwingy's ears swiveled back to the front and then orientated on Lina.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Not till I get some answers!" Lina shook a finger at Zelwingy. "Look, I've given up hope of ever getting inside that temple especially since the Night-Bringer's spell shattered the crystal."  
  
She held up the key and let them see the fine sparkling powder waft down from her hand. "It's useless and I won't try to force my way in because I don't know the nature of the spell on the door. So please, tell me what's so blasted important that Xelloss had to involve himself in this and set us against each other?"  
  
~If that is as close to humility and apology as you get, my son has a long hard life ahead of him keeping you in check. ~ Amayanice turned back to the doors and read, ~Behold, Here lies the Horsemen who hold the keys to the ends of the world. Disturb not their sleep beyond death least you release the plagues of pestilence, war, famine, and death. Enter only if you are fools or madmen for all life shall pass at the hands of those who enter here. ~  
  
She finished her grim speech and padded silently to Xelloss side.  
  
~You would have found the cure you seek for death makes you like all other men. ~ The Night-Bringer told Zelgadis. ~You would have found your treasure, Lina, locked in Pestilence's fever dreams, you would have known nothing else. Be glad that the Mazoku have allied themselves with the race that once sealed these creatures in. We left this world centuries ago so that the truth of this place would be lost with us. You in your folly and arrogance sought the key to your own doom. ~  
  
"We had a feeling this would happen sooner or later." Xelloss said. "And we'd really rather it happen later. I allowed this to happen because I knew that if the Spooker-Bane was in danger his mother Night-Bringer would destroy the key. These doors can no longer be opened by mortals."  
  
~Listen to him, as if he could play with my life like so much twine. The Mazoku have long been isolated from the Dragon-Blooded peoples. You have much to re-learn, Xelloss, and you were assigned to me to learn it. ~ Amayanice purred, a rumble so deep in her throat the ground thrummed with its power.  
  
~Purrmommy? ~ Zelwingy asked tentatively.  
  
~You may stay if you wish. The Mazoku aren't the only ones who need to relearn the ways of the Dragon-Blooded People. ~ Amayanice padded on silent feet to Gourry and stood on her hind legs, bracing herself against the tall man. She washed the top of Zelwingy's head with her sandpaper tongue and as an afterthought, included Gourry in the wash. Falling back to her hind legs she turned to Zelgadis. ~Care for him, and be patient, he will age slowly but his power will be great one day. ~  
  
She snuffed the hand the Chimera offered her and then rubbed her long body against him, scent marking him as family. Trotting back to Xelloss she spoke to her son one last time, ~I would see the fire of the Spooker- Bane. ~  
  
Before anyone could react, Zelwingy had pushed himself off Gourry's shoulder with so much force he almost pushed the man over. Lina saw it coming and turned tail, heading for the forest.  
  
A swath of flame followed her path catching the end of her cape before its maker turned on wingtip and banked. The adoptive parents snickered, then chuckled, then outright laughed as Lina pulled her cape off and tried to stomp on it to put out the fire. She didn't see the small gray and white winged cat sitting on the branch of the tree behind her.  
  
As she bent over her cape to make sure the fire was out Zelwingy exhaled the shot of flame he'd been saving just for such an opportunity.  
  
His aim was true and he caught her right in the seat of her pants. Lina screamed, uttered a curse not fit for kitten ears and ran deeper into the woods looking for a stream. Zelwingy came flapping back, head high, and tail straight up over his back in pride. He landed on the ground in front of the adults.  
  
~That's still fun! ~ He declared, submitting to another wash of his ears by his Purrmommy.  
  
~I'm sure it was. ~ She said indulgently. Turning to Gourry and Zelgadis her blue eyes narrowed, ~I had better hear good reports back from Xelloss about how you're treating my firstborn.or else. ~  
  
She turned and leapt into the air, disappearing in a shimmer of blue and white.  
  
"I told you she is quite an insistent lady." Xelloss said, scratching the back of his head. "And I will be checking in on the two of you and the little one- on her behalf of course."  
  
"Did you know that this wasn't the Temple of Horses, but the Temple of the Four Horsemen?" Zelgadis asked him, his tone flat.  
  
"Well now, I suppose I did." Xelloss smiled, "It must have slipped my mind."  
  
"Then you KNEW what was in there! I could have opened that door just as easily as Lina! I could have been responsible for the destruction of the world!" Zelgadis roared, leaping forward to strangle the Mazoku.  
  
Xelloss ported to one side and let Zelgadis fall flat on his face. "Oh, I knew you wouldn't. I gave you Zelwingy who could read most of the runes to warn you, and I was actually counting heavily on Gourry here to keep you from making that mistake."  
  
"Huh?" The lovers spoke in unison as Gourry helped the smaller man up.  
  
"Oh dear, you really do need it spelled out don't you?" Xelloss said, "Zelgadis, what has Gourry been telling you from the first day you knew you cared for each other?"  
  
"That he loves me and that." The light went on above the Chimera's head. "That he didn't think I needed a cure anyway."  
  
"I spent an awful lot of time and energy trying to mislead Lina and Amelia so that the big blond over there would have time to convince you not to open the doors." Xelloss sighed, "But still, it all did work out rather well despite everything, now didn't it?"  
  
"I don't know who to throttle, you or me." Zelgadis said dryly.  
  
Xelloss scratched Zelwingy's ears, "You be good. I'll be back in a month or so to check on you."  
  
~I'm always good! ~ Zelwingy maintained as his adoptive parents groaned.  
  
Xelloss nodded once and vanished.  
  
Zelwingy turned to Zelgadis, ~You're still IT. You have to catch me! ~  
  
The hyperactive dragat wheeled and headed for the woods, bounding through the underbrush shouting, ~Spooker-Bane, Spooker-Bane! Can't catch the Spooker-Bane! ~  
  
"I can't believe he still wants to play hide and seek." Gourry sighed. "I wonder if we can get Xelloss to baby-sit next time he comes to check on the little guy."  
  
"You know, I think that's the best idea you've ever had." Zel said, taking Gourry's hand. "Come on, we have to catch him before he finds Lina again! The whole forest could go up in flames!"  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
